ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic (Parry Rotter and the Quest for Evil)
Magic is an infinitely powerful and supernatural force in Parry Rotter and the Quest for Evil, being responsible for several supernatural events in its plot. Magic is neutral by nature, but those who wield it can freely use it for both good or evil. More people are unable to use it than others. Magic is unspecified as what it is. For instance, it may be energy, science, or simply supernatural. List of Spells Rug Curse The Rug Curse (Abra Kabooboo) is a tool of the Dark Arts. When cast successfully on a living person or creature, the curse causes a rug burn. If cast powerfully enough, the victim will fall unconscious. The only known counter-spell is the Shield Charm. The Rug Curse leaves a red mark upon the skin, just as an ordinary rug burn. Known Practitioners Death Curse The Death Curse (Avada Kedavra) is a tool of the Dark Arts and one of the three Unforgivable Curses. It is one of the most powerful and sinister spells known to wizardkind. When cast successfully on a living person or creature, the curse causes instantaneous, painless death, without any signs of violence on the body. The only known counter-spell is sacrificial protection, which uses the magic of love. However, one may dodge the blue bolt, block it with a physical barrier or by the use of Priori Incantatem. The Death Curse is an "unblockable" curse, thus Shield Charms won't defend against it. An explosion or blue fire may result if the spell hits something other than a living target. Nature The Avada Kedavra curse is recognizable by the flash of blue light and the rushing noise emitted from the caster's wand. When the curse hits a living, organic target it invariably kills them without injury. However, when this curse hits an inanimate target the effect varies: it can produce small fires, small greenish explosions, or explosions of such intensity that can blow up an entire story of a cottage. It is known by most wizards as Mr. NoHead's signature spell. It is possible to intercept the curse with other spells, but this is extremely difficult as it requires the energy jets of the two spells to collide. As the energy jets of virtually all spells are very small and fast, this has only ever been recorded as occurring by accident. However, certain objects can block the curse without any visible damage to itself. The curse requires great skill in order to be performed correctly. It is possible to cast the curse nonverbally. Intense concentration is likely required to cast the Death Curse, which is probably why Death Givers don't use it as their primary offensive spell. The Death Curse is described as a jet or flash of blinding blue light that "illuminates every corner of the room" followed by a rushing sound, which causes the victim instant death. Victims of the Death Curse are identified by the fact that they simply appear to have dropped dead for no biological reason. Indeed, victims seem "perfectly healthy" apart from the fact that they are dead. This lack of visible injuries is one that had confused Muggles throughout the years of its use, requiring many Ministry of Magic officials to modify memories. Wizarding authorities, however, could tell at once of the curse's usage due to its somewhat unique nature. Presumably, the Death Curse does not inflict any pain on its target, since it causes instantaneous death. Known Uses Shield Charm Appearances *''Parry Rotter and the Quest for Evil'' Category:Parry Rotter and the Quest for Evil